


It Wasn't Real

by Leonidas1754



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptune wakes from a nightmare of an attack on Beacon in which Pyrrha dies and Jaune disappears from Beacon with several of their friends. Luckily, his lovers are there to reassure him that everything is alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Real

Neptune wasn’t one to dream often, and he had nightmares even less often. But this one… This one was so vivid, it rocked him to his core.

He bolted up in bed, eyes wide and chest heaving. This, unfortunately, jolted his two bedmates awake as well. Jaune rolled onto his back and propped himself onto his elbows, looking up at Neptune in confusion. Pyrrha sat up as well, rubbing her eyes. It was her who spoke first.

“Neptune..? Is everything alright..?”

Neptune stared at her for a moment before pulling her into a hug. “Oh thank dust… It was just a dream. It was all a dream…”

Pyrrha hugged back, rubbing his back. “Shhhh, it’s alright.” Behind her, Jaune sat up, shaking his head to wake himself up a little more. While Pyrrha hugged Neptune, Jaune took one of his hands. “Do you want to talk about it?” Pyrrha asked, kissing his cheek.

Neptune held her tightly. “Yea, I… I had a bad dream. I dreamt that you died, and that Jaune, you disappeared from Vale with some of our other friends. There was other stuff, but… that’s what I remember the clearest.”

“I’ll go get some water.” Jaune leaned in, giving Neptune a chaste kiss, then slid off the bed, heading into the kitchen. As Neptune watched him go, an absurd fear that Jaune wouldn’t come back gripped him, making him hold on tighter to Pyrrha.

She pulled back a bit to look him in the eyes. “Neptune, it’s alright. He’s going to come back, and I’m right here. It’s alright…” She tucked herself against him, a steady weight keeping him grounded. Soon enough, Jaune came back, handing Neptune a glass of water. He drank about half of it before handing it back to Jaune, who set it on the bedside table and moved behind Neptune. Jaune wrapped his arms around both of them, kissing the back of Neptune’s neck.

They sat in silence for a little while, Neptune simply letting his breathing return to normal and his mind clear. The weight of Pyrrha in his arms and Jaune against his back was warm and comforting. “Sorry for waking you guys up.”

“It’s no big deal.” Jaune rests his chin on Neptune’s shoulder. “Feeling better?”

Neptune turns his head, kissing Jaune’s temple. “Yea, a lot. Thanks, both of you.” He looks to Pyrrha, chuckling. “She already feel back asleep.”

“Mm, we should too. Cuddle sandwich.”

Neptune chuckled and laid down with Pyrrha, careful not to wake her up. Jaune looked down at them, gaze affectionate.  “Good night Nep.”

“Night Jaune.” Neptune kissed Jaune as he leaned down to lay with them. It wasn’t long before Jaune was snoring again, but Neptune took much longer to close his eyes again. He gently brushed his hand through Pyrrha’s hair, listening to Jaune snore. He wasn’t going to lose them, not yet.

It was all a dream. Jaune and Pyrrha were right there, and they weren’t going any time soon.


End file.
